1. Field
The inventive concept relates to a method and a system for detecting vulnerabilities of communication protocol software, and more particularly, to a method and a system for detecting vulnerabilities of communication protocol software, which are used in an industrial control system.
2. Description of Related Art
An industrial control system means a computer-based system for monitoring and controlling each industrial process in industrial fields such as electricity, water, and gas. A supervisory control and data acquisition (SCADA) system or distributed control systems is one example of the industrial control system.
A communication protocol such as a distributed network protocol (DNP3) used in the industrial control system may be vulnerable to a cyber attack. Accordingly, a method and a system are required, which can efficiently detect vulnerabilities of communication protocol software used in the industrial control system in order to prevent the cyber attack.